The Imperial Privateers
The Imperial Privateers (technically named the ‘honourable clan Privaterii’) are an ethnic clan and guild of raiders and adventurers in service to the Kreedian Empire. The guild's members are all part of the Imperial navy; the most elite ship captains are granted the privilage of a privateer ship, as the spoils of war are attractive to most sailors. Currently lead by Guildmaster Lucan Xisor, the Privaterii can be found sailing the seas raiding and looting the enemies of the empire, or travelling across the west in small groups, helping out locals they deem worthy of assistance. Privateers demand little from the locals they help beyond basic survival items such as food and shelter, but look only for those they deem entirely worthy of help, and severely punish those who go against them or attempt to exploit them. History Being one of the oldest and most traditionalist ethnic groups in the Empire, the Privateeri are seen with a mixed reputation as both loyal adventurers and nefarious tricksters. Some of history’s greatest adventurers and heroes have come from the ranks of the Privateeri, and historically they hold a position of great honour and pride within the empire. However, the Privateeri also have a reputation for raiding the enemies of the empire and being generally prone to thievery and crime, a prejudiced assumption but one that is only cultivated by the Privateeri’s closely guarded culture and traditions that may seem isolated and secretive to outsiders. The clan has famously elected its leaders from their own ranks, and the ‘Chief Privateer’, more commonly known as theGuildmaster today, holds a seat in the council of nobles as a Patrician ‘family’ of sorts. Nevertheless, the imperial privateers are fiercely loyal to the empire, with the Guildmasters traditionally being close friends with the emperor. Privateers are feared by both pirates and hired corsairs alike for their ferocity at sea, with privateer heritage and traditional technique making them intimidating opponents at sea. The Privateri have several ‘high families’ within their ranks, although the privateers generally put little value on family inheritance or nobility, these families make sure to fiercely guard the culture and traditions of a nomadic people who have no formal land to call their own. The current Chief Privateer is Lord Lucan Xisor, who was voted in and remains one of the most famed and popular privateer chiefs, having spent his life ensuring not only the continued existence of his people, but the restoration of their glory. Lucan’s father, Damien of the Windstrider Privateer lords (one of the high families), had spent his life trying to do the very same, but it was not until Lucan was voted in that true progress was made. Today despite the prejudices of most of Europa, the privateers are once again known to be brave adventurers and heroes, sailing the seas and travelling the lands nomadically, looking for what work they can and helping out where possible. Religion and Culture Privateeri religion is closely guarded, so much so that their gods are kept hidden and what few religious writings they have are written native language (a language only taught to true Privateeri). Generally however, the Privateeri can be found honouring Avandra, and it is not uncommon to find a Privateeri elder or traveller praying at an Avandran shrine. Privateeri put great value on personal freedom, and while are unquestionably loyal to the empire and emperors to whom they swore a people-wide blood oath, the Privateeri do not answer to anyone but the Chief, who in turn works with the emperor. Despite this however, the Privateeri are generally good willed and likable people, and it is not uncommon for chiefs to be good friends with the emperor and the imperial court to which they also find themselves apart of. The Privateer’s guild as a group is hundreds of years older than the imperial navy, being older than the empire itself. While the navy has only taken a significant role in recent years, tension between the two groups varies. Many members of the navy are Privateeri by ancestry, but Supreme Admiral Flint Taylor has frequently dismissed the Privateeri in the council of nobles as little more than raiders and pirates. This tension is not helped by the fact that Lord Lucan, while normally an avid diplomat with a cool head, passionately defends his people and shuns the admiralty, leading to further political strife. The Chief, as mentioned previously, is elected by the Privateeri themselves, and serves for life unless his people deem them unworthy or they step down. Much like the Xisorii, the Privateeri put no intrinsic value on gender, and so the position of chief is open to any and all who have Privateeri blood. Furthermore, the disregard for family inheritance of heritage means that marriage is very much in the hands of both parties rather than ever being arranged, and to this extent the Chief's wife or husband may be anyone. This focus on freedom is heralded by some as inspiring but criticised by others for fostering the rogue-ish and disobedient attitude many Privateeri adopt. The Chief rules through respect and respect alone, Privateeri do not obey, they simply follow their friends and those they trust, and the Chief is the greatest of these friends. The chief formerly takes the title of 'Lord of Presidence Isle', the formal outpost of the Privateers, and can be named 'The Lord Providence' in court. Furthermore, the titles of 'chief' and 'guildmaster' are used interchangeably, similarly to how the Privateers are called both a clan and a guild. The Imperial Privateers Technically speaking, the modern Privateer's guild which Lord Lucan is the Grandmaster of, is in fact more of a penal fleet. Particularly skilled criminals would be sent to serve in the Privateers, sailing the seas until they had worked off their debt. Before Lord Lucan had been sent to the Privateers, the order had diminished greatly in respect and strength, regarded as little more than a form of punishment for particularly notorious criminals. After Lucan had been sent to the Privateers due to a court ruling of his actions in Pandora, he reformed the order and publicised its heroics, earning it its reputation for bravado and adventure that it so famously has today. Image kingdom under fire ii-15303-1526 0010.jpg|Lord Lucan Xisor, Chief Privateer 87a5673142b06f03c20b409f3a8ce698.jpg|Captain Shivi Lynch, Lord Privateer Cartos Benedran.jpg|Captain Cartos Benedran, Lord Privateer, one of the Benedran twins damien windstrider maybe.jpg|Captain Damien Windstrider, Lord Privateer Sylvia Benedran 2.jpg|Lady Sylvia Benedran, Lord Privateer, one of the Benedran twins Privateer Arthur woodman.jpg|Lord Arthur Woodman, Lord Privateer